


Sweet Dreams

by AzuraJae



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy, Nightmares, Pre Episode 19, Season 1 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuraJae/pseuds/AzuraJae
Summary: This was one of those strange unique days that Yusaku decided to sleep at home.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I've been quite invested in YuGiOh VRAINS recently. Yusaku's story intrigues me and I really like his and AI's relationship. I had this idea for a little fic for a while now, so I finally decided to write it.
> 
> Also, I spell Roboppi's name with an 'i' instead of a 'y' because in the most recent episode I watched, the CrunchyRoll subs listed it as that, so that's why her name is spelled that way! Sorry ^^"
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

This was one of those strange unique days that Yusaku decided to sleep at home. Ai noticed that Yusaku didn’t really like to sleep at home. Of his time here, he hasn’t even slept once at his apartment, leaving the old bed quite dusty. He spent most of his time in Kusanagi’s food truck, staying up late hacking or info gathering before falling asleep in his chair.

Ai didn’t question it. Humans were prone to doing illogical things beyond his own comprehension. He didn’t understand why Yusaku would spend so much time in Kusanagi’s truck when he had his own living space, granted that it was a little worn. Ai eventually chalked it up to just one of the strange human habits and left it at that.

But today, Yusaku was home. He had spent a portion of his time doing work on some sort of device, fiddling with it late into the night, ignoring his and Roboppi’s noisy chatter, ignoring the world around him.

When Yusaku changed into his pajamas, Roboppi grew strangely quiet and Ai did too. He didn’t understand why, but if even Roboppi with her limited thinking capability grew serious like this, then it must be  _ really  _ serious. Ai curiously watched from the duel disk in the glass case. As an artificial being, he doesn’t need sleep, but this was the first time in a while that he wasn’t doing anything during the night.

With a single eye, Ai kept watch on Yusaku as the last flickers of daylight disappeared over the horizon. Yusaku tossed and turned. It seemed that sleep did not come to him easily, Ai observed. While Ai himself was getting exhausted watching him, Yusaku didn’t fall asleep until well after the clock struck twelve. Ai had almost lost interest and had busied himself in his own thoughts until he noticed something.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ai suddenly noticed that Roboppi had settled herself at the side of Yusaku’s bed, looking up at her master with unwavering digital eyes. She didn’t move, and kept watching him diligently.. Roboppi had been strangely quiet this coming night and Ai wondered if it had something to do with Yusaku sleeping in his own bed.

Suddenly, Ai heard a sound. It sounded like whimpering, pained sounds. Ai turned his attention to Yusaku, who started fidgeting in his bed. He grinded his teeth as he turned his head back and forth. Occasionally, he would jerk violently, as if he was being electrocuted and Ai wondered if he would awaken, but he seemed deep inside the nightmare.

This was AI’s first time seeing a human experience a nightmare. Since he was an AI, he didn’t need to sleep, but he had heard stories of humans being trapped in horrible sleep delusions that would frighten them. It was strange to him that of all the people who could have nightmares, that Yusaku would be the one to experience such nightmares. The Yusaku he knew was brave, serious, and fearless. There was seemingly nothing that could even faze him.

Perplexed by the scene in front of him, he called out to Roboppi in a low voice.

“Oi, minion.” he whispered to the robot maid. “What’s going on?”

Roboppi turned towards him and looked at him blankly, as if she was thinking. “Master is having a nightmare.”

“I mean, what are you doing there?” asked the Ignis. “Shouldn’t you be deactivated for the night like usual?”

“Roboppi will wait here.” she said, turning her attention back to Yusaku, who still seemed to be trapped in his nightmare. “I will make sure that Master doesn’t fall.”

“Fall?” Ai said questionably. “What do you mean by that?”

“When master was smaller, Master had a nightmare and fell off his bed. Master fell hard and broke his arm, so I will wait here and make sure Master will not fall.” reasoned Roboppi. “He fell and it hurt a lot. He cried a lot and needed to go to the hospital.”

Falling out of bed because of a nightmare? How scary... Ai thought. 

“Listen, you’re not smart enough to realize this, but you’re so small you can’t catch Yusaku even  _ if _ he falls.” explained Ai. 

“Roboppi will try. So Master won’t cry anymore.” she responded. “Roboppi doesn’t like it when Master cries.”

Her response surprised Ai. Roboppi was still restricted by the lack of free will, yet she understood and wanted her master not to be injured. Perhaps, Yusaku had tampered with her or maybe she had learned in the past. Needless to say, Ai was quite impressed. His thoughts was interrupted by a pitiful whine, which startled the Ignis. Ai looked over back at Yusaku, who he had noticed had started to cry. Tears had pooled in the corners of his eyes, dripping to his side as he twisted and turned, trying to escape his nightmare.

Ai understood that if he was in a nightmare, that it must be part of  _ that  _ and that he was partly responsible for causing this nightmare. Even though he couldn’t see inside Yusaku’s mind, Ai could probably guess what kind of nightmare Yusaku was in.

“Minion, your mission is very admirable, but a little idiotic considering your size.” Ai said to Roboppi.

“Idiotic is a forbidden word.” Roboppi said, but he ignored her.

“But I will grant your wish, since I’m such a powerful AI.” Ai assured her. He couldn’t really stand seeing Yusaku cry like that either, even if it was an interesting sight.

“Really?” Roboppi exclaimed. “You’re so cool!”

Ai took a step out of the Duel Disk. He didn’t really tell Yusaku, but such a simple lock wouldn’t hold such a complicated AI like him. He felt safe beside Yusaku and thought he should just let him believe that he was locked inside the duel disk. What he won’t know wouldn’t hurt him. Besides, it really could help in times like this.

Ai hopped on Yusaku’s bed, dodging Yusaku’s fidgety legs and by his pillow. He got a good close look of Yusaku, who had had a stream of tears on either side of his face. It must be a very horrible nightmare, Ai couldn’t really imagine himself in Yusaku’s shoes. But the AI sauntered up onto Yusaku’s pillow and patted Yusaku’s forehead.

“There, there!” he whispered to Yusaku. “Since I’m such a good guy, I, the amazing Ignis Ai, will chase all the dreams away....” Then he paused. “Though...I’m not sure how…”

Light breathing brought Ai out of his thought and he looked to Yusaku to find him in a much more calmer state. He didn’t seem to be grinding his teeth or crying. In fact, he looked incredibly peaceful. Maybe all Yusaku needed was someone to be by his side. Ai could do that easily.

Proud of his ‘work’, Ai grabbed the edge of the blanket and used it to dab the leftover tears on Yusaku’s cheeks. He put his hand on his hip proudly and pointed to his chest with his thumb.

“Nightmares don’t stand a chance against me.” he declared, maybe a little too loud.

Yusaku shifted a little in his sleep. “...Be quiet.” he muttered, annoyed, before turning over, showing his back to Ai.

“...Even in his sleep.” Ai whispered exasperatedly, feeling slightly sad that Yusaku still managed to tell him off in his sleep, but he smiled. “Well, it’s okay. I think I’ll accompany you for tonight. You’ll see how great I am.”

He sat on the pillow and leaned against the back of Yusaku’s neck. Surprisingly, Yusaku shifted slightly, tilting his head towards Ai, almost like he was snuggling up to the AI. The Ignis gave a nod of approval, glancing down at Roboppi who looked at them with upturned eyes. Ai stretched his arms and put his hands behind his head as he relaxed against Yusaku.

“Sweet dreams, Yusaku.” Ai said to the sleeping boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wondered if Yusaku recovered from his night terrors in Season 2, but here is my headcanon on why he may not be having them as often anymore. Also to answer why Ai is able to leave the duel disk, he 'kinda' did in Ep42 to save Yusaku. I would think a complicated AI like him wouldn't be able to be contained in a duel disk, but he stayed there anyway because he wanted to stay by Yusaku's side. 
> 
> In this story, I'm tagging on the headcanon that Yusaku sleeps well when there are other people nearby, since he was in isolation during the incident, which is why Ai was able to 'chase' Yusaku's nightmares away. I also really really want to see Yusaku interact with Roboppi more. I find it strange that he has such a small cute robot maid around his room, but we haven't seen him interact with her! I hope we get an episode on how she came to be with Yusaku.
> 
> Well anyways, I hope you liked the fic!


End file.
